Jealous, Casey?
by Just Canceled
Summary: Casey isn't jealous of Derek's girls, is she? What's Derek hiding? Dasey Oneshot


**Title**: Jealous, Casey?

**Series**: Life With Derek

**Summary**: (LWD) Casey's not jealous of Derek's girlfriends, is she?

**Chapters**: One-Shot

**Rating**: T (some subject matter)

**A/N: **The idea came to me while I was trying to fall asleep, wrote it quickly. WARNING: Sam bashing, OOC moments, and a tiny bit of angsty goodness. Not my best work, I think, so I'm going to write another one that will be better soon.

-----------

Casey was staring out the window, trying to forget what she had seen and heard earlier. She had walked downstairs to get a snack, but paused on the last step. Her step-brother, Derek was sitting on the couch with a random girl, his hand under her shirt, his mouth pressed against her neck. The girl was moaning his name, and Casey felt a burning deep in the pit of her stomach.

Casey had quickly walked back upstairs, snack forgotten. After shutting her door, she laid on her bed, her head buried under her pillow. She just couldn't be jealous, not of that slut Derek was kissing. She hated Derek, so why was she so drawn to him? He was her annoying step-brother…who half the population of their school adored. No, almost everyone at school adored him, even the teachers and Emily, Casey's best friend.

Everyone except Casey.

She laid on her bed for an hour before going back downstairs, her stomach rumbling. She carefully looked at the couch before passing it and making it into the kitchen. Where she ran straight into Derek, knocking herself to the floor, yelping in pain as her leg hit the corner of the cabinets.

She glared up at him when he turned around. He reached down to help her up, ignoring her protests. After her getting her to sit on one of the stools he carefully lifted her leg.

"Just sit still, Case. Your leg is bleeding pretty badly." He grabbed a paper towel, wetting it before wiping all the excess blood off of her leg. He winced at the sight of the gash on her leg, bad, but not bad enough for stitches. He carefully wrapped the cut with some gauze out of the first aid kit and held it in place with some band-aids.

"Why are you being so nice, Derek?" she asked softly. "An hour ago you were kissing some floozy on the couch. Now you're bandaging your little sister." He winced at her last words.

"You're my step-sister case. And I'm only older by a few months." he paused, "Besides, how do you know I was making out with some girl, earlier?"

"I saw you, on the couch. Made me lose my apatite so I just went back up stairs. Do you know what you do to these poor girls?" He shook his head. "You take away things they can never get back, first kisses, first loves. Things that should be special. Instead, you use them and leave them."

"I can't control that Casey." He said in a very strict voice, "I could never love any of them. If I didn't 'use' them Casey, someone else would. At least I try to be gentle. Girls will always be drawn to guys like me, rebels, and bad boys. But I'm not the worse of them, Case. It's always the one's you least suspect too."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, "Why me?"

"Casey, I don't like seeing you hurt. No matter if it's when we argue or not. But sometimes when you open your mouth, things come flying out that hurt _me_." He stopped at her shocked expression. "Yeah, Case, I feel things too; now stop looking like a fish." He continued, "And when you say hurtful things, my mind just snaps into focus and ends up hurting you. I always hate myself afterwards, but still."

"Yes, but why are you warning me?"

"You like Sam right?" she shrugged and muttered, 'used to'. "He would use you Casey, just like he used Alexis and all the others. He's worse then I am Case. He doesn't stop at just making out…rather they want him to or not. Do you understand?"

"Are you saying…that he…" He nods.

"At least I can stop. I do stop. I've never taken more than she was willing to give. And even then, I've never…you know."

"You mean…you're a virgin?" he nodded. "Then why were you kissing that girl on the couch, earlier?"

"What, are you jealous, Casey?" she bit her lip, but shook her head. "It doesn't matter Case. I was kissing Jenny earlier because she wanted me to and because I wanted something I can't have, I kissed her."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked gently. He just looked down at shoes then back up at her, nervously.

"I…I just can't have the one girl I really…love, Casey. There are things keeping us apart, big things. It's best to not start things that will end badly."

"But, isn't it better to have tried, then to have never given it the chance? Maybe things seem bad, but they'll turn out okay, in the end. Tell me one thing, do I know her?"

He nodded, before replying, "Look in the mirror, Case." He turned away from her then, expecting rejection. She just gently turned him to face her.

"I was jealous earlier. I've been jealous all the other times too. What's keeping us apart, Derek? Besides the fact that mom and George will flip, the kids at school will ridicule us, and that society in general frowns upon us?"

"Nice way to put it, Case. But what can we do?" He looked at her, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms.

"We don't tell anyone. We set rules. We wait a few years." She smiled at him.

"Okay…how are we not going to tell anyone? What rules? How many years do I have to wait before I can stand up and tell the world I love you?"

"I love you too, Derek. That's why I say we set rules. First rule, no seeing anyone else. Second rule, umm…we'll think of that later." She paused, "And we'll both be 18 in a little over a year. That's all we have to wait."

"I'm glad you're smart, Casey." She just looked at him then glanced around. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

And it was the sweetest thing he's ever felt.

**End A/N**: Yeah, I was going to rewrite this, but I decided just to start fresh. A new, hopefully better story will be up in a few days.


End file.
